


Another Day's Work

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Sequel to [All in a Day's Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4097194)

“Shades! Could I see you in my office for a moment?”

Clarisse looked up, a slightly panicked expression on her face as Joseph’s voice came through the door. She glanced around frantically, searching for a place to hide, not wanting him to catch her in his office.

‘Oh, dear…’ she gulped when she saw the doorknob twisting. With a last anxious look around the office, Clarisse dropped to her knees and crawled under the rather large desk.

The door swung open. “I want to talk to you about the Prime Minister’s nephew,” Joseph told his second in command as he entered the room and moved around his desk. “He will be interning with us this summer.”

“Oh no…” Shades groaned. “Not that gangly accident prone kid… Lionel?”

“That’s the one,” Joseph answered with a sigh as he sat down.

Clarisse scooted as far as she could against the back of the desk, and tried to avoid Joseph’s legs. “Why?” she heard Shades ask.

“Because the Prime Minister asked, and it doesn’t hurt to have him owing me a favour,” Joseph replied then leaned back in his chair. 

Clarisse stifled a small laugh; recognizing the same argument she’d used on Joseph just last night.

“It’s just not worth it in the end,” she heard Shades say. “He’s not cut out for this kind of work.”

Joseph sighed, and Clarisse knew, even though she couldn’t see him, that he was nodding his head in agreement.

“What does the queen think?” Shades asked as Clarisse quietly shifted beneath the desk so that the heel of her shoe was no longer jabbing her other leg.

“Her Majesty thinks it’s a good idea.”

“It’s obvious you don’t,” Shades said.

“No.”

“Did you tell her that?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

“And…”

“We discussed it.”

Clarisse covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

Discussed it?

She thought it was a delightful idea. Joseph did not. And what Joseph did not tell Shades was that they had argued long into the night about it; quite passionately. ‘Then made love with just as much fire…’ Clarisse thought, and felt a pulse of desire.

Shades sighed. “So when does he start?”

“This Saturday.”

“Saturday!? But that’s… that’s when you’re… damn it, Joe, that’s not fair!”

Clarisse heard Joseph chuckle then answer. “Yes, that is when I will be leaving to pick up the princess for her return to Genovia.”

“That means…”

“That you will be responsible for Lionel until I return,” Joseph answered as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Shades.”

“No, you’re not,” Shades remarked as Clarisse swallowed. She had only just avoided Joseph’s legs as he shifted them beneath the desk. ‘How did I get myself into this?’ she asked herself. 

‘You wanted to give Joseph a little surprise.’ The voice in her head replied and Clarisse smiled as she thought of the card she’d left on his desk; a small thank you for his personally seeing to bringing Mia home to Genovia.

“You’re right, I’m not.” Clarisse could hear the amusement in Joseph’s voice and then her eyes widened as she watched Joseph’s hand slip beneath the desk to adjust himself. She shook her head. ‘Typical male…’

Suddenly, as she stared ahead, another idea came to her.

‘I couldn’t!’ She said to herself.

‘Why not? He’s done it to you.’ The voice said again. ‘Several times.’

A slow grin formed on her lips.

‘You did want to give him a little surprise,’ the voice told her. ‘And it’s not as if you haven’t loved him with your mouth before.’

‘But not in his office, hiding under his desk, with Shades there.’ She was scandalized at the mere thought.

‘Be daring… give Joseph a real surprise.’

With her mind made up, Clarisse very quietly shifted so that she was kneeling between his spread legs. She laid her hands on his knees.

“It will only be for…” Joseph paused as he felt two warm hands slide up his thighs, “…a few days.”

“Yeah, but do you know how much trouble that kid can get into in just a few days? Just look at the mess he made that one afternoon…” Shades asked, unaware that at that moment, Clarisse’s hands were moving up and down Joseph’s thighs, her thumbs gently rubbing over Joseph’s growing erection with each pass.

“Quite a bit…” Joseph murmured as he once again reached beneath the desk. ‘Please let this be Clarisse…’ he thought. ‘If it isn’t… I’m in big trouble.’ His hand closed around slim fingers as they traced the line of his zipper. At the gentle squeeze he received in response, Joseph relaxed… it was Clarisse.

Clarisse smiled when she felt Joseph relax and gently cupped his arousal through his pants. She traced the growing bulge with her fingers and her smile grew when she felt him twitch beneath her touch. Clarisse lowered her head and nuzzled his erection through his pants, rubbing her cheek against him.

“Joe… are you all right?” Shades asked. “You’re starting to look a little off.”

“I’m fine…” Joseph began then coughed when he felt Clarisse’s fingers grasp the pull on his zipper. “I’m fine,” he said in a loud voice to cover the rasp of his zipper being lowered.

Shades gave his boss a look. “You sure?”

“Yes…” Joseph said and broke out in another coughing fit when he felt Clarisse’s small hand slip inside his pants and her cool fingers wrap around his stiff member. He held his hand up to stop Shades who had climbed to his feet and was about to move around the desk. “…I’m all right…” Joseph said in a hoarse voice as he finally stopped coughing. He patted his throat. “Just a tickle…”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Okay,” Shades sat back down.

Joseph breathed a small sigh of relief only to inhale sharply when he felt Clarisse release the snap on his trousers. He swallowed hard when she pushed the material aside and freed his straining erection.

Clarisse licked her lips as she gently encircled his length and lightly stroked up and down. She smiled when she heard Joseph’s breath hitch and decided then and there to test Joseph’s control. See how far she could push him before he broke.

Joseph tried.

He tried to ignore everything Clarisse was doing to him beneath his desk and pay attention to what Shades was saying, but was having little luck. Her fingers were dancing over his erection. One moment light, barely there touches. The next, she was squeezing; solid, full-fisted strokes.

Joseph bit his lip.

“Joe?”

Joseph pulled his attention away from the soft palm that had just slipped into his pants to cup his balls and looked at Shades. “Yes?”

An amused smile formed on Shades’ lips. “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

Joseph scowled then slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry, Shades. I was…”

“Off in your own little world,” Shades grinned.

“You could say that. I was…” Joseph fought the urge to groan when he felt the tip of Clarisse’s tongue run along the underside of his shaft, “truth be told, I was thinking about the Queen.”

Shades’ grin fell from his face. “I know you’re concerned about leaving the Queen to go fetch the princess… but I promise you, Joe… on my life, I promise you… that I will keep her safe.”

A genuine smile touched Joseph’s lips. “I know you will, Shades. It’s just…” a soft groan escaped Joseph before he could stop it.

Clarisse smiled internally at the sound as she took the head of his member into her mouth. She sucked gently as she swirled her tongue around him.

“Joe?” Shades leaned forward, one hand on Joseph’s desk, ready to jump to his boss’ aid should he need it.

Joseph held his hand up and shook his head. “I’m all right…”

Clarisse hummed her amusement at the strain she could hear in Joseph’s voice, the vibrations shooting through Joseph’s groin. She stroked her hand up and down his length, taking more of him into her mouth as her other hand continued to massage his sac.

“…it was just a… muscle cramp,” Joseph finished, the sensations from Clarisse’s talented mouth tingling their way along every nerve ending in his body. His hand clenched on the arm of his chair and he resisted the urge to start thrusting his hips.

Shades narrowed his eyes. Something was off with his boss, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He’d been acting funny since they’d come into the office. Shades regarded Joseph carefully. The older man was flushed, and it looked as if there were a fine sheen of perspiration on his forehead. His pupils were dilated as well, Shades noticed.

‘Oh god!’ Joseph thought as Clarisse sucked harder, still humming softly and stroking him. ‘Close… so close…’ He could feel Shades’ eyes on him. ‘Clarisse… please… not here…’ he thought desperately.

To pull his mind away from the delicious sensations of Clarisse’s lips, tongue and hands loving him so thoroughly, Joseph turned to Shades. “Here,” he pushed a folder across his desk towards the younger man. 

“What’s this?”

“A list of things I would like for you to show Lionel,” Joseph told him in what he hoped was a calm voice. Inwardly he groaned as Clarisse seemed to double her efforts to make him come. She worked him harder and faster out of her mouth; her hand sliding and spinning up and down his length.

Shades opened the folder and perused the list. “Well… this isn’t too bad… and I can get Gaston and Maurice to take him for these two,” he tapped the pages, “and then put him on with Stephan for the night shift.”

‘Too much…’ Joseph thought as his body tensed. He was on the edge. So close to release. His eyes closed. ‘…oh, lord…’

Shades stopped talking when he realized that Joseph was no longer paying attention to him. He was surprised to see the older man’s eyes closed and his head back on the chair. ‘Damn… if I didn’t know better… I’d swear the old man was getting serviced…’ he grinned at the thought and shook his head. ‘Yeah… right, Shades,’ he said to himself.

A sudden memory came to him. Something Charlotte had let slip late one night after one too many glasses of champagne. He hadn’t believed her when she mentioned something about Joseph… surprising… the queen under her desk one afternoon just before they’d gone to find the princess in America.

He hadn’t believed her. Even when she’d sworn it was the truth.

Shades regarded his boss again. ‘I’ll be damned!’ A slow smile formed on his face which he quickly masked and cleared his throat. “Joe…”

Joseph’s eyes flew open.

“Do you mind if I go grab some lunch?” Shades asked as if nothing were amiss.

Joseph swallowed hard. Clarisse was still working his erection in and out of her mouth, and it was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not reach beneath his desk, grab her head in his hands and start thrusting into her mouth. Not trusting his voice, Joseph simply nodded.

“Do you want anything?”

Joseph thought and shook his head as he felt his balls tighten in the palm of her hand.

Shades grinned internally. He could see Joseph’s struggle to hold on to his control as he stood and walked to the door. “You’re sure?”

Joseph nodded.

Unable to resist, Shades paused in the now open door. “You might want to rub that muscle to help ease that cramp…”

Joseph’s head snapped up, his eyes wide, to see Shades’ shoulders shaking as he left the room; pulling the door closed behind him. Once the door clicked shut, Joseph’s attention returned to the incredible woman under his desk.

“God, Clarisse…” he moaned. “You’re an evil woman, my love…” Joseph murmured as he gave in to his earlier impulse and threaded his fingers in her luxurious hair.

Clarisse chuckled and pulled her lips from him long enough to reply, “Paybacks, my darling… paybacks. Now… I am going to make you come, Joseph…”

“…oh sh…” Joseph groaned as she took him back into the hot cavern of her mouth. “Yes… Clar…” he hissed the rest of her name and his fingers clenched in her hair as his release began to overwhelm him.

She hummed around his aching flesh, smiling inwardly when she received an answering hum of pleasure from him. He was close. She could sense it… feel it in the growing tension of his body.

“Clarisse…” Joseph gasped, his fingers tugging on her hair. “Love… I’m…” he could feel his juices rising up his shaft, “…come… I…”

“Then come…” she mumbled around the swollen head and sucked a little harder.

“I… oh shit…” Joseph groaned as he gave in to his body’s demand. Pleasure coursed over him as his hips lifted off the chair; his release leaving him in a long hot rope. His hand dropped from her hair to press against the base of his erection, halting the flow of his orgasm. “…stop…” he told her in a gruff voice and backed away.

Clarisse looked up at him from beneath the desk, her face flush with passion; her lips glistening.

“Come here,” he growled. When she was out from under the desk he pulled her, almost roughly, into his arms and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His fingers immediately began to gather up her skirt.

Clarisse moaned into his mouth as her tongue danced madly with his. The feel of his still hard length pressing against her centre sent a quiver of desire… an arrow of need so strong through her body that her knees buckled slightly. “…Joseph…”

Joseph backed her up against the desk and then, taking Clarisse by complete surprise, he turned her around in his arms and urged her down, onto her arms, skirt bunched at her waist, on the desk. He bent over her, his chest to her back and circled his erection against her silk-covered bottom as his hands slipped beneath her to cup her breasts through her blouse. “Trust me?” He whispered hoarsely in her ear as he teased her already taut nipples into aching points.

“…yes…” Clarisse whispered and pressed back against him. She felt him slide his body along hers and shivered in anticipation. His hands caressed her rear and at his urging widened her stance, spreading her legs. 

“I love it when you wear skimpy panties,” Joseph told her in a husky voice as he caressed her bottom. “But at this moment… they’re in the way…”

Clarisse gasped when she felt him yank her panties aside and looked back over her shoulder, surprised to see that Joseph was kneeling behind her. “…Joseph?”

“I need to taste you…” Joseph told her in a quiet voice. 

“Oh… God…” Clarisse moaned as Joseph buried his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out to dip inside her then down to flick against her clit. “Joseph…”

The need Joseph heard in Clarisse’s voice made his member throb, and with one final kiss to her sex, he stood. He pushed his pants down to pool at his ankles and stepped closer. Joseph grasped his shaft in his hand and stroked it through her swollen folds, coating the plumy head with her juices then positioned himself at her entrance.

“Joseph!” Clarisse cried out softly as he slowly, inch by hard inch, eased his length into her until he was seated completely within her hot sheath. “Oohyesss…” she hissed as Joseph withdrew then, again with agonizing slowness, sank back into her. “…Jo… seph…”

“I love the feel of you around me…” Joseph told her in a gravely voice as he kept up the leisurely pace, sliding in and out of her slick heat. “…so hot… so…” his words trailed off into a groan as Clarisse clenched her inner muscles around him. “Clarisse…”

“Joseph… how long… oooh…” Clarisse tried to concentrate on her words and not on the feel of Joseph moving inside her. “…how long… until Shades returns?”

“I don’t know…” Joseph answered as he pressed his pelvis to her rear then bent low over her so that his chest was against her back. He nipped her earlobe. “Shall I…” he circled his hips against hers, “speed things up?”

Clarisse nodded. “Yes…” 

“We’ll have a slower session tonight?”

“Oh yes…” Clarisse answered and circled her hips in counterpoint to his.

Joseph released her lobe then trailed his mouth along her jaw as she turned her head back towards him and caught her lips in a hungry kiss. “Later…” he murmured against her lips then with a quick swipe of his tongue he pushed himself back up, gripped her hips tightly and began to drive into her.

“Mmm…” Clarisse moaned and braced herself on the desk as he pounded into her. It wasn’t long until she was writhing and pushing back against him. She could feel the tension building… the coil of sensation tightening in her centre… Clarisse moaned his name, the pleasure almost painful in its intensity.

Joseph was close. Very close. Every plunge of his shaft into her willing body, every clench of her inner muscles around him, brought him closer and closer to his release. His fingers flexed on Clarisse’s hips. “Clarisse…?” Joseph asked, the strain evident in his voice.

Clarisse shook her head. “Joseph… I need…” she pushed back against him, “…please…”

“Make yourself come…”

“Joseph?” 

Joseph shifted his stance slightly, his left hand gliding up her side to tap her left arm. “Make yourself come…” he repeated in a hoarse voice as he returned his hand to her hip. “Touch yourself, love… I can’t… not like this…” for emphasis, his grip on her hips tightened. “…too close…”

Clarisse lowered her head onto her right arm as she reached down between her legs. She moaned as her fingers found her swollen clit and immediately began to circle and tease the hard nub. Her body throbbed as the combined sensations… her fingers on her clit and his erection moving in and out of her... grew in intensity.

“Joseph… please…” Clarisse pleaded as she felt her inner walls begin to spasm with her oncoming release.

“Yes…” Joseph groaned and in a move that surprised her, he bent over her and slid his arms beneath her; one across her chest the other over her stomach. He stood suddenly, bringing her with him, virtually impaling her on his shaft. The hand on her stomach slipped down to join her fingers between her legs as he continued to thrust into her.

“JOOSEPH!” Clarisse screamed his name as she came hard, the fierce spiking rapture of her orgasm pulsing upward through her body in crashing waves.

Her orgasm triggered his, and Joseph buried his face in her shoulder to muffle his yell of completion as his juices shot up to bathe her womb with his warm essence. “Oh… god…” he groaned against her damp skin.

They remained standing; bodies joined and still trembling for several moments as the euphoria of their shared release continued to pulse over them. Only when Joseph felt like his legs were going to give out did he move; reaching out behind him to grab the chair he’d pushed out of the way when he stood to bend her over his desk.

Joseph lowered them down into the chair, careful to keep his softening member sheathed within her body. He rewrapped his arm around her, and pulled her tight against him.

Clarisse let her head fall back to his shoulder, her head turning to seek out his mouth. Joseph met her lips and they shared a loving kiss.

“Mmm… oooh…” she gasped out of the kiss at the feel of his fingers, which were still between her thighs, gently circled her swollen flesh. She covered his hand with hers to stop him. “No… no more… I can’t…”

Joseph nodded and pulled his hand away, bringing his damp fingers to his mouth. 

Clarisse groaned as he brazenly cleaned her juices from the long digits. She licked her lips, “Is your muscle cramp feeling better…” she gave him a brilliant yet coy smile, “…or shall I… rub it some more for you?”

“God, I love you,” Joseph laughed and caught her lips again, this time in a hungry kiss.

“I love you too…” she said in a shaky voice, her body still humming. “And as much as I would love to continue this…”

“Shades will be back very soon,” Joseph nodded.

“Mmhmm…” Clarisse gave him a smile and brushed her lips over his. “Tonight,” she whispered in promise.

“Tonight.”

They shared another brief kiss and then, reluctantly, separated as Joseph helped Clarisse to her feet. He quickly stood himself. He pulled up his pants, tucked and arranged himself and zipped them up then turned to Clarisse. 

Joseph grabbed her hands just as she went to rearrange her panties.

“Joseph?” Clarisse questioned then smiled when he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket then knelt before. He quickly and quietly cleaned their combined juices then pulled her panties back into place.

Joseph stood. “There…” he folded up the handkerchief and slipped it back into his pocket. “That should hold you until you make it back to your suite.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Joseph said as he reached out to cup her cheek. “So… what brought this on?”

Clarisse smiled and reached past him to grab the card she’d brought in earlier off his desk. “I wanted to leave this for you… just a little thank you for going to bring Mia home. And…” her smile grew sly. “…a little something to… keep me in your thoughts while you’re gone.”

“I don’t need help there,” Joseph told her and drew her into his arms. “You are always in my thoughts, my queen.”

Clarisse’s eyes sparkled with love and they gazed at each other for several moments. “I should go…” she said in a soft voice. “I need to… clean up a little more before my meeting with parliament.”

“All right.”

“I’ll see you later,” she brushed a quick kiss to his lips then stepped out of his arms. “And tonight…”

“Definitely tonight,” Joseph grinned as he watched her walk to the door.

Clarisse opened the door, flashed him a bright smile. “Open the card, my love…” she said then left.

“Oh god…”

Walking slowly down the hall, a large grin spread across Clarisse’s face.


End file.
